Green Company
Green Company is a small sub company of the 41st Elite Corps. Like the 41st, Green Company specializes in alien communication and translation. Green Company also specializes in driving Republic AT-RTs Notable Members * CT 2224 "Cooker": On the planet Geonosis, Green Company was assigned a mission to take back a Geonosian mine, However, the mine was heavily protected by Geonosian drones, who used sonic powered blasters, a type of energy which Kit Fisto's saber could not deflect properly. Fisto's solution to this, was to have a sniper, out of the drone's range, who would fire his blaster rifle at him, a weapon which could be deflected by a lightsaber. Jedi Master Kit Fisto asked the Green Company Commander for his best sniper in order to assist him in the mission. The commander assigned Cooker, who upon the request of the Jedi, aimed for Fisto's shoulder, using this tactic, the trooper and the general were able to clear the area of Geonosian drones. * Private Draa: Around 22 BBY, Draa battled in the Second Battle of Geonosis along with other members of the 41st Elite Corps. He was assigned to destroy many droidekas with a missile launcher. Later on in the battle, he was seen on an LAAT/i gunship with Captain Rex, Buzz, who was another 41st trooper, and Commander Gree. He helped them find Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee when they went missing to destroy the Separatist tower. During the battle, he was seen with lots of heavy weaponry like missile launchers and heavy weapons. * Private Buzz: Buzz was part of an attack on a Geonosian droid factory. This was also a diversion, so the two padawans Barris Offee and Ahsoka Tano could plant bombs inside the droid factory. Buzz succeeded in taking down numerous Geonosian soldiers with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. After the droid army was destroyed Luminira and Buzz tracked down Archduke Poggle the Lesser, an ally of the Separatists, to the Geonosian catacombs. But when Luminara turned her back Buzz was killed. His corpse was later found by Commander Cody by the entrance of the temple. * Clone Commander Gett: Gett was a Clone Commander who served in the 41st Elite Corps of The Grand Army of The Republic. He served with Clone Commander Gree, who at some point during The Clone Wars, introduced him to the writings Wilhuff Tarkin. Unlike he's fellow brothers, he did not consider his jedi general to be a omnipotent warrior, which the jedi respected him for that. * GC Medic Fi: Fi was a clone trooper who served in the 41st Elite Corps during The Clone Wars. In 21 BBY, he fought in a small skirmish on the planet Dinlo until he was extremely wounded during the firefight. Before his death, he was comforted by Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan abroad a Republic LAAT. Fi's death hit the Jedi General hard, due to Fi having the same name as RC-8015 Fi of Omega Squad, squadmate to Etain's boyfriend, Darman. * Clone Commander Gree: Gree was a Clone Commander during the clone wars who served under Jedi General Luminara Unduli. He was commander of the 41st Elite Corps, serving during The 2nd Battle of Geonosis, the rescue of Senator Padme from Trade Federation Leader Nute Gunray on the planet Rodia, and The Battle of Kashyyyk towards the end of The Clone Wars, where Gree executed clone order 66, failing these orders and dying to Jedi Grandmaster Yoda from decapitation. Memorable Quotes : "Green Company: prepare to repel the enemy!" : ―Commander Gree : "You hang on. You might feel a bit sleepy." : ―Etain Tur-Mukan comforting Fi in his last moments : Green Leader to Commander Gree! Super Battle Droids have breached our hull!" : ―Green Leader, to Clone Commander CC-1004 : : "Get up there, trooper!" : ―Rex, ordering Draa to destroy a squad of droidekas on Geonosis : : "Buckle your belts and check your cells, soldiers. We're going in." : ―Buzz Category:Unit Category:Company